


Not the same

by capricious_Bastard



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Detroit: Become Human-based plot, Inspired by Detroit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricious_Bastard/pseuds/capricious_Bastard





	Not the same

Shiki breathed in, closed his eyes and took in the breeze and warmth; the coolness of the wind mixing with the heat of the sun's orange light, he opened his eyes. "Times like these makes me remember those days." he spoke out somberly, solemnly. He turned his head to look at that pink haired man standing beside him, looking up at him from where he sat before glancing back at the man's legs and down at his own. The years have really gotten to him, he thought.

"Rikka"  
"Yes, Shiki?"  
"Sing me a song"  
"What song would you like me to sing for you?"

Shiki blinked and thought for a moment.

"Sing me 'Good Night My Darling'"

Just for memories' sake. Just so he could reminisce, he thought.

"Alright"

Rikka responded and soon, he started to sing. Singing in all those familiar pitches, and notes, and breathy-ness, and gentleness. Shiki moved his head in a shaking manner because it doesn't feel the same.

"Stop" he ordered and Rikka did as told.  
"What's wrong?"  
"It's just... Not the same anymore"  
"Oh. Would you like me to sing in a higher note than required?"  
"No" Shiki mumbled out as he looked on at the setting sun.

"He would have loved to see this..." he trailed off, "We would come here just to watch this, in each other's arms and it felt—" he breathed in deeply, shaking his head because the memories are just flooding in again. Like they always do. "It felt like heaven; euphoric; peaceful. To be with the one you love."

A pause comes and the silence prolongs that pause. Dragging it out as the sky turned darker and the orange got warmer yet colder at the same time.

Shiki chuckled out painfully then looked up at the pink haired man, shaking his head again as he looked down at himself and his wrinkled hands, his wheel-chair bound legs, his deteriorating self, catching the sun's light with his silver hair that's fluttering along with the wind. Purple eyes turned and shifted to look at the man standing beside him, a small aching smile on his lips.

"Rikka" he started, "I love you."

Rikka turned to look at him and blinked before smiling, "I love you too, Shiki."

Shiki only gave his head a shake once again, "No. No, you don't. You're different. Rikka wouldn't answer back like that."  
"Like what?" Rikka inquired, "Should I change my tone of voice? Or my approach?"

Shiki sighed.

"Stop it, please."

And Rikka stopped.

"No matter how much I describe how and who Rikka is to you, just because I named you after him and modeled you after him, it would never be the same." Shiki turned to watch the sun set and the waves move from the ocean. "This is the difference between being able to recreate the face and design to being unable to have it feel the emotions that humans have. Rikka, you are an android but you are different from my Rikka. You are you, one day I'll disappear and you would need to realize that for yourself."

"But, Shiki, that would be going against my programming. I don't understand- do you want me to follow your orders? Or do you-"

"Rikka" Shiki interrupted, "Choose your own path. Like how Rikka chose his, he made a name for himself by becoming a world renowned model, helping every person he could through charity and donations, got married to a successful producer without being swayed by an outsider's critic, living and loving until he breathed his last breathe with a smile on his face." Tears rolled down his cheeks and he could feel it against his skin. It made him feel alive. "I..." he whispered out, "I always love him."

Rikka blinked and processed every word, every pause, every letter and stored it into his information about this man named Takamura Shiki. Something his chest, though, made a squeeze when he was listening to Shiki talk, something different. But a little ping went off in his program and told him that it's almost dark out.

"It's time for us to go back inside, Shiki"

And Shiki just shrugged and nodded without a word as tears dried from his face.

Rikka reached for the handles on Shiki's wheel-chair and brought them back inside his house.


End file.
